


《情有独钟》chapter 29

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [29]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 21





	《情有独钟》chapter 29

李赫宰肩上刀伤比想象中愈合的快，虽然没有完全恢复，不过总比前一段时间状态好。期间来过不少前来慰问他的人，他在病中不方便，一一由李东海接待，寒暄后再客气的把他们送走。  
来的人大多数之前就认识李东海，见识过这omega在李赫宰身边上蹿下跳的本事，冷不丁见人一下子稳重起来还有些不适应。个别跟李赫宰关系亲近些的，背着人悄悄跟李赫宰夸上李东海几句。  
李赫宰每次都笑着附和，心里却有些苦涩。别人都说经这一事他的omega成熟了不少，是好事，可他偏偏开心不起来。  
李东海以前是不太会照顾人的，十指不沾阳春水的小少爷也从不会委曲求全收敛自己，那些锋芒放在他身上意外的和谐。他像水晶灯照耀下，陈列柜里摆着的那朵最精致最矜贵的永生花，连花瓣边缘的金丝线都无暇。  
如今那朵花沾上了人间的烟火气，柔软小手拧起毛巾时微微泛红，水珠划过皮肤时像极了omega夜里脸颊滚落的泪。蒙上了尘土的夜明珠一样璀璨，但爱护他的人感到自责，没有尽到守护人的责任。  
别人都道成熟稳重最好，可李赫宰却因为这一点变化难过。

李东海没有心思多愁善感，最近李赫宰能坐起来了，总算不是之前那样病恹恹的在床上动弹不得。他看着人一天天好起来心情也好，连日来的不适一扫而空。估计李赫宰也是躺腻了，经常别别扭扭的暗示他扶自己坐起来，东扯西扯理由就是不肯丢掉那点alpha的尊严。惹得他经常偷乐，笑这家伙只会在自己面前装样子。  
午饭时把李赫宰抱着坐起来，自己坐到身后让人倚在身前，小心翼翼环住身体避开伤口，熟练接过李母递过来的便当盒。一段时间下来他已经学会怎么照顾病人，一边喂李赫宰吃饭一边讲起家常。

“给你找好医生了，等好的差不多就开始复健，医生说应该没什么大问题。”

李赫宰低低应了一声，天天躺的骨头都快酥了，人也没精神。他最近没什么胃口，吃了一点就不想吃。李东海也不强求，顺着他意思把碗放到一旁，病房里的电视正在播放最近的新闻。李赫宰摸了摸他的手。  
“我想坐一会，躺的头疼。”

“好，现在这样行吗？”李东海直起上身让人斜靠着自己，另一手把被子拉到肩膀掖好。  
李赫宰心里愧疚的愈发厉害，他一躺就是个把月，连自己吃饭都费力更别提一开始答应金希澈好好照顾李东海，他不让李东海照顾自己都不错了。  
好像知他所想，李东海握住他的手，带着甜香味的吻印在他脸上。  
“你别想太多，现在这样挺好的，你在我身边就很好。”  
“你对我示弱的时候，我会想，啊，原来你也是有需要依赖我的时候。这样让我觉得很好，让我觉得我们是相爱的，不是只有你爱我那样。”

很多人都说李东海的长相深情，声音天生自带说情话的味道，嗓音细腻柔软，说着素白的话也像在诉说爱意。  
李赫宰默默听着耳边的声音，想起那天他一个人在病房里，望着尚不能动的左手沉默许久。他自以为在李东海走进来时整理好表情，没想到还是被人察觉。李东海走过来握住他的手，掷地有声地说一定会治好。  
他仰着脸看逆光站在床边的人，呆呆的想，是谁说温室里的花朵见不得风雨…？

大概是怕他难过，李东海体贴地放出自己的信息素，暖暖的甜蛋糕香味轻松拂去李赫宰心头的焦躁。他长长叹息，他的调皮小朋友长大了，因为他的执拗。  
安静的房间只响着午间新闻的播报，开到一半的窗户徐徐吹进微风，偶尔鸟雀叽叽喳喳经过，安宁的好像被按了暂停键。李赫宰闻着幽幽香甜的蛋糕香味，背靠温暖的怀抱一点点泛起困意。李东海瞥见他有些昏昏欲睡，关掉电视将手轻轻搭在眼睛上。  
“睡一会吧。”

李赫宰实在困得睁不开眼，睡前攥着李东海的手腕喃喃。  
李东海微微低头听清了他的话。

“我的东海啊..长大了。”

李赫宰身份特殊，想出国长待不是那么容易的事，思来想去最后把瑞士的康复专家请了过来，定好方案以后在军区医院开始复健。  
医生曾私下悄悄叮嘱李东海，这时期的病人容易情绪激动，让他多包容。不过李赫宰似乎完全没有这方面的困扰，李东海坐在医院走廊的椅子上，盯着复健科室的门快要盯出两个洞。他天天陪在身边，为此特意收敛小性子，结果发现人家根本没有崩溃的意思，反复失败时不见一点焦躁。对他也比以前更温柔，时常望着他发呆，一转头撞进那满是迷恋的眼里，常害得他脸红。  
正想着，复健室的门开了，李赫宰走出来对医生道谢然后揽着李东海的腰离开。  
距离那场噩梦已经过去几个月，他已经恢复的七七八八，只是单手生活还是有许多不便，首当其冲便是不能拥抱李东海，他很想把李东海拥进怀里。

“今天怎么样呀，医生说你恢复的很好。”  
李东海拉着他的手晃晃，隔着衣服摸了摸腹部“你这里还疼吗？”

“没事了已经，昨晚洗澡的时候你不是趴在这仔细检查过了？”李赫宰笑着揉揉omega的头。  
托李东海的福，枯燥漫长的复健也没那么痛苦。想要放弃的时候只要想一想李东海开心的笑脸就觉得安慰，辛苦一点也没关系，再努力一下就可以亲自去抱抱他。  
说话间走到车前，李赫宰给他拉开车门。李东海想起昨晚洗澡时差点擦枪走火，瞪他一眼钻进车里。还好意思说，要不是李赫宰乱摸他，他才不会那样。

“已经好多了其实。”  
车内沉默一阵，李赫宰突然开口，左手轻轻捏了捏李东海的手指“辛苦你了。”

因为忙于照顾李赫宰，李东海瘦了不少，原本就清晰的下颌轮廓更加明显。他望着努力捏了捏自己的大手，放松身体向那边倒过去。  
“只要你在就行，也没多累。”  
李赫宰沉默，他知道李东海睡到半夜会突然惊醒，来摸摸他确认是不是在身边，也看得见眼下的乌青。

“他们都说你回不来的时候楚夕来找过我，说会再帮我找你。我那个时候一直在想，我可以什么都不要，只要你能回来就行。所以不要说你只是暂时不方便，哪怕是真的没了一只胳膊我也会很感激。”李东海垂眸，眼周有些变红，似乎又想起了那段时间的伤心。  
“我真的很感谢，感谢你又回来了，没有离开我。”

李赫宰望着他，终于想明白李东海到底哪里变得不一样，他仍惊恐自己被宣告的“死亡”。常年挂在脸上的调皮笑容不知道什么时候开始变得沉寂，看向他的目光沉甸甸的，好似千言万语都化在其中。  
他努力去握李东海手的动作还有些僵硬，然后用另一只手盖在上面。  
“我很快就会好，然后亲手给你戴上戒指。以后我们还会有孩子，我会陪你一起看他长大，看到孩子的孩子，陪你走到我再也睁不开眼睛的那天。那个时候一定是头发都白了，牙齿也掉光了的时候。”

李东海和他对视，然后伸出小指“拉钩。”

李赫宰郑重勾住他的手指，他不会再食言每一个约定。

日子过的很快，李东海早上起床一推阳台门，搓了搓胳膊感叹。天气又变凉了，一阵风吹过也开始觉得冷了。  
正想着，身后拥上温热的身体带着雪松香气袭来，腰间缠上一双手臂。  
“也不穿件外套，回头生病了可别哭鼻子。”

李赫宰还没睡醒，最近在家休养身体愣是被养得学会赖床，眼下正犯着困，懒洋洋把下巴枕在李东海肩上。  
晨起男人的声音格外低哑磁性，李东海不好意思的偏了偏头，耳朵又悄悄红起来。不想却被李赫宰察觉，笑着吻他的耳朵。  
“嗯？害羞了？”

掐指一算他们有几个月没亲昵过，李东海身上的临时标记随着时间消失后，信息素变得和他们刚认识那时候一样纯粹。飘着香的小蛋糕天天在眼前晃来晃去几个月愣是不能吃，差点把李赫宰憋死。他含住小小耳垂舔弄，缠在人腰间的手也开始不安分的到处揉捏，触到同样的硬挺时忍不住轻笑。  
口水的粘腻声音在耳边响起，李东海动了动身子，脸也染上些粉红。这大清早的，哪有做这种事的！

“干嘛…别乱摸…”  
Omega声音软绵绵的，红着脸去捉他捣乱的手，大眼睛迅速蒙上一层水雾惹人疼惜。

真漂亮。  
李赫宰专注看他心中感叹，好像这个词形容男人有些歧义，可他想不到别的词。如果见过李东海害羞蜷在自己怀里的样子，大概所有人都能理解。耀武扬威的小老虎收起了爪子，像一只慵懒的猫。  
他变本加厉把人抱紧，抱着细腰磨蹭身体。受伤以来被迫禁欲几个月，最近都好的差不多了也不让他碰，每次小脸都一副忧心忡忡的样子也不好意思浪费人家的好心。  
李赫宰想到这还有点委屈，难道都不想他的吗。

“乖乖让我摸一摸…就一下，我想你了。”

说话间大手摸索着钻进睡裤，李东海半推半就的被人抱着褪下内裤，一阵风吹过浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“别闹…这是阳台，会被看到的。”

“那不会被看到的地方就可以？”李赫宰专心致志手上的动作，大手摁着腰肢贴在自己身上。李东海身体好软，又香又甜恨不得咬上一口才解馋，他嗅着人颈间的香味心猿意马地哄着。  
指腹滑过臀缝时李东海尖叫一声“现在是早上！”

“一日之计在于晨。”李赫宰十分严肃的回答，如果刨除正在作乱的手似乎真的很严肃。

“晨？你现在可以晨？”李东海主动转过身面对他，点了点胸膛“不要逞强。”

“逞强？”  
李赫宰轻笑，手上用力将他抱起来。都过去这么长时间，他早都恢复的差不多了。  
李东海吓得要命，赶紧拍他“你才好了几天，别闹，快放我下来。”

“没事了，让我抱一下。”  
李赫宰抱着人走回屋内，轻轻放进床褥之中。这感觉好像回到第一次那夜，空气中也是这样弥漫着暧昧，然后omega的脸颊染上潮红。

金希澈本来是去叫两个弟弟起床吃饭的，上楼没到一分钟又走下来，脸色十分难看。  
朴正洙奇怪看他一眼“已经起了？”  
“可不是起了，该起的不该起的都起了。”金希澈翻了个白眼，忿忿不平。

“大清早的可真有心思，我看赶紧给他俩送回自己窝里睡，省得天天在眼前晃悠，烦。”

朴正洙噗嗤笑出声，咽下嘴里的食物调侃。  
“你是因为东海听话呢还是因为李赫宰早上就这么精神？”

“当然是因为东……”金希澈不假思索，话说一半想起不对，危险的眯起眼睛。  
“你质疑我？”

“不敢，我也就是问问。”朴正洙笑眯眯回道。让能说会道的金希澈吃瘪，他现在心情特别好。

浴室内李东海气鼓鼓坐在浴缸里，李赫宰跟在旁边给他揉腰，肩膀还有一个刚咬出来的牙印。  
箭在弦上的关键时刻李赫宰突然说自己不能剧烈运动，哄骗他自己动一动。到那种时候哪有心情想别的，事后才意识到自己又被这家伙骗了。  
他炸毛的样子可爱，像网上的猫咪表情包。李赫宰凑过去亲他却被一把推开，立马老老实实给他揉腰，揉着揉着便顺腰肢摸到光滑圆润的臀上，随即挨了一巴掌。

“你干嘛！！”

“我就是摸一下…”李赫宰抓着他的手摁在自己胸膛，抹去上面残余的精液，他慢条斯理地补充。  
“你之前射了我一身，这不是很舒服？”

话音刚落，又挨了一巴掌。

在医院几次复查确认没问题以后，李赫宰便开始正常的工作。职位调动后他终于能陪李东海好好生活，随之而来的就是更为头疼的问题，他要怎么跟李东海求婚。  
新房置办些生活要用的琐碎东西就可以住人，最近他们已经把里面布置的差不多了，只等挑个合适的日子搬进去再办个乔迁宴暖房。  
这次李赫宰彻底没了主意，戒指房子李东海已经知道了，他不知道要拿什么给李东海惊喜。即便身边朋友都说经之前一事，即便没有什么准备也没关系，但李赫宰不认同。就这一次求婚，怎么能马虎，他要给李东海最好的。

夜晚的199比白天更加金碧辉煌。  
自从见过李东海家大门口的金黄色凤凰，金钟云似乎是受到了启发，给199从里到外镀了层金，整条街属他们199最亮。还在会所大门两侧弄了石狮像，美名其曰镇场子。  
李赫宰甚少来这，若不是太郁闷没地方倾诉，金钟云叫一百次都不会来。

“我真是想不到，几个月过去了你居然还在纠结这个事。”金钟云啧啧咂嘴，拿起酒杯感叹。他最近感情路顺风顺水，那位别扭又难搞的钢琴家总算被他的穷追猛打稍微感化，正是春风得意的时候。  
“你直接跟他说不就完了，omega也没多挑那些，你好好说就行。”

“万一他不喜欢，对我失望呢。”李赫宰长叹，omega的弯弯绕绕想法他哪弄得明白，要是知道也不会拖了这么久。  
他郁闷至极，拿起桌上的酒猛灌一大口，又补充。  
“难道又送花？”

“你家不是有花园，弄的好看点然后跟他说呗。”  
金钟云十分不解，他跟李东海聊过几次，这小孩虽然调皮了点但却不是胡来的孩子，只要李赫宰心意到了有什么不成的。他被这大兵磨的心烦，随口支招。  
“他过生日你送的什么？按过生日的布置，再挂点灯摆个心，往地上一跪。”

只见李赫宰仔细回想了一下去年的生日，沉吟片刻冷静开口。  
“送的防狼喷雾。”

金钟云没忍住，喷了他一身的威士忌，然后擦擦嘴竖了个大拇指。  
“你真是…你可真行。”

李赫宰一脸正直，有什么问题，他那时候总不在家，万一李东海被人欺负了怎么办。他送的不是普通的防狼喷雾，定制版的呢。他准备问问金钟云是怎么追那位大名鼎鼎的钢琴家的，他实在好奇，看起来大家对爱情都是游刃有余，只有他一个人焦头烂额抓不住重点。  
刚要开口金希澈突然给他打来电话，接通以后声音急促。

“操，你下班不回来跑哪去了？！”

“怎么了？”李赫宰声音有些飘，向后倒在沙发上十分懒散，他刚喝了不少，已经略见醉意。听电话时手腕处的青筋鼓起，眯起眼睛像只小憩片刻的大型猫科动物。  
金希澈在电话那头气的跳脚，关上李东海的房间门骂骂咧咧。

“我不管你在哪，立刻给我滚回来，东海发情了。”

李赫宰听完立马清醒，扔了句马上回去急忙起身。  
金钟云被一下子站起身的人吓了一跳，赶紧拦住，这喝的醉醺醺的，别回头再知法犯法。万一第二天xx之子酒驾肇事的新闻见报，把他的头做成几份剁椒鱼头都不够李赫宰他爸收拾的。  
李赫宰拉开他的手，眼神不复刚才的迷茫。  
“回头再说，我得赶紧回家。”

“什么事啊？”

“东海找我。”李赫宰扔下一句话，急匆匆向外走。  
金钟云转念便明白过来，大步跟上召唤外边的随扈。  
“我找人送你回去。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
————————————————  
姐妹们都看明白了，如果男人对你说了李哥对李海说的那些话，你就要明白他是在瞎哄你，目的只有一个，那就是~~  
下一章有车，可以自备安全带。


End file.
